hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maelstrom
Description "Speed, Power, and Attitude define the realm of Hot Wheels. One of the finest examples of these characteristics can be seen in the Maelstrom. Twin V-8 engines power the many curves of this wild ride with large scoops to pull in power giving air. Side vents and twin rear pipes quickly remove the exhaust from the firing of those 24 cylinders. The single seat cockpit allows for just one lucky soul to take the ride of their life at a time. Wouldn't you like to wait in that line?" I know I sure would! The origins of the Maelstrom started in 2001 when Hot Wheels Director Of Design Nathan Proch, gave Fraser Campbell a design brief to create the ultimate vehicle for the European Hot Wheels market. Hailing from the United Kingdom himself, this was Fraser's first vehicle attempt for the Hot Wheels basic line. His first idea was to have the engines up front and the cockpit over the rear wheels. There was a concern however that it beared too much resemblance to the existing Twin Mill and Twin Mill II castings, so a change was needed. Back at the drawing board and wanting to keep the elements of "big engines, big power, and big attitude", Fraser continued to toss the layout of his design around. Eventually, his final forward cockpit and mid-engined design made it into production as 2001 First Edition car called the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom has been said by some to resemble the Hairy Hauler or the Vulture. It also tends to bear some similarities to the Vector M12. Versions The Maelstrom has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: '"Atomix" Versions' In 2002, the Maelstrom was released in the Atomix series. '"Speed Demons" Versions' In 2003, the Maelstrom was released in the Speed Demons series. It features a pull back motor inside. 'Gallery (Original Casting)' Image:ZAMAC Maelstrom.jpg|ZAMAC Body Prototype Image:Paint Test Maelstrom.jpg|Unspun Paint Test Image:Originals Signed Maelstrom.jpg|Originals Maelstrom Image:Toy Fair Maelstrom Set.jpg|Palm Desert Toy Fair Set 15..JPG|2001 First Ed. Maelstrom VX.JPG|MAELSTROM was playable in Hot Wheels Velocity X PC & PS2 MAELSTROM BRB.JPG|MAELSTROM was Playable in Hot Wheels Burnin' Rubber GBA MAELSTROM VXG.JPG|Maelstrom was playable in Hot Wheels Velocity X GBA Copy of 32Maelstrom.jpg x423-1,50-0,95.jpg|2001 Maelstrom_2004_2_24.jpg|2004 Maelstrom back by 24/Drawing large_164057_AS_bm0YCR9uNO1N_gvX9dEItV.jpg|Velocity X 3D model 'Gallery (Speed Demons Casting)' Image:Resin SD Maelstrom.jpg|Prototype in Resin Image:Test Shot SD Maelstrom.jpg|Test Shot Sample Image:SD Maelstrom Package.jpg|First Release With Car Holder Image:SD Maelstrom Package2.jpg|Second Release 'Gallery (Atomix Casting)' Image:Prototype Atomix Maelstrom.jpg|Test Shot Image:Package Test Atomix Maelstrom.jpg|Package Sample Prototype Image:Micro Keychain.jpg|Micro Keychain Version Image:Scrap Yard Atomix Set.jpg|Scrap Yard Track Set External Links Hot Wheels Originals: MAELSTROM Scavenger Hunt Special Edition: MAELSTROM Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Fraser Campbell Designs Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2001 First Editions Category:Toy Fair Hot Wheels Category:Track Set Car Category:Mystery Models Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Web Trading Cars Category:Vehicles with Multiple Engines Category:Mid-Engine Cars Category:1:64